¿Una Diosa en MI Casa?
by shadowheartfilia20
Summary: En la ciudad más grande y famosa del país se encuentra el instituto Fairy Tail la cual reúne humanos, dioses y demonios para que aprendan a convivir, en el salón de 2do F se encuentra el grupo más bullero de humanos y demonios sin oficio pero todo empieza a cambiar cuando una diosa zorro se transfiera a esa clase [NALU]
1. Prologo

Una Diosa en mi casa

Disclaimer: los personajes de fairy tail y sus pasados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama

* * *

**_este es mi nuevo fic lo hice inspirandome viendo anime Shuffle... el cual recomiendo, espero que le guste esta nueva historia y se enganchen con ella._**

* * *

**Prologo: LA LEYENDA**

"Hace varios siglos en el mundo de los humanos **[La tierra],** hubo un estallido dimensional causado por un grupo de personas aprendiendo a utilizar la magia, esto produjo un pasadizo uniendo otras dimensiones con este, los cuales eran: el mundo de los dioses **[Konan] **y el mundo de los demonios **[Yosenko].** Estos tres mundos convivieron en paz por un largo siglo, pero esa paz se rompió cuando los demonios retaron a los dioses intentando apoderarse de los mundos.  
Esta guerra se sumió en el mundo de los humanos, los cuales molestos y eufóricos por que invadieron sus tierras y propiedades en la guerra sin fin; al final los humanos se dividieron en dos bandos de apoyo uniéndose a la guerra, pero todo cambio cuando un dios de fuego y una demonio Tanuki, (perro Mapache), se enamoraron en medio de esta guerra, no pudiendo controlar estas emociones indebidas estos dejaron su pelea a un lado su batalla y consumaron su amor teniendo un pequeño niño semi-demonio y semi-dios, este pequeño no pertenecía a ningún mundo este hibrido con gran fuerza era el único de pertenecer y apaciguar a ambos rivales .  
Este pequeño niño vivió la mayor parte de su vida escondiéndose con sus padres eso fue hasta que logro aprender cómo controlar sus poderes mágicos y al poco tiempo de eso se unió a la guerra pero este no ayudo a ningún bando en sí, pero sus poderes eran tan grandes que ni dioses ni demonios juntos podían vencerle, este joven solo buscaba paz entre los tres mundos después de un largo camino y grandes batallas lo logro. Él tuvo la satisfacción de celebrar el fin de la guerra entre los tres mundo y para evitar nuevos conflictos reunió la mitad de su fuerza y espíritu para crear una nueva dimensión y un nuevo mundo **[Fiore]** en la cual él tenía la intención de reunir tanto humanos, dioses y demonios para que aprendieran a convivir y mejorar sus actitudes.  
Después de eso se pasó una década tranquila y los demonios se empezaron a clasificar en niveles que iban desde el nivel **"C"** hasta el nivel **"SS",** esto al principio no le agrado al joven hibrido que recién empezada a abrir una institución educativa, más adelante lo dioses hicieron algo parecido se clasificaron por los colores que estaban marcados sus territorios los cuales eran: **rojo, azul, negro, blanco, naranja, verde y esmeralda.  
**Ya después de hacer varias discusiones con el consejo de las dimensione de Konan, Yosenko y de la tierra se empezaron a mandar jóvenes de todas las edades de las dimensiones mencionadas, el hibrido ya mayor llamo a sus primeros tres estudiantes de cada dimensión y les menciono que iba a sellar las entradas entre las dimensiones pero no iba a ser algo permanente y quería que dos de ellos fueran los guardianes de las puertas dimensionales y uno fuera su sucesor como director de la institución, como era obvio estos empezaron a discutir sobre quien iba a tener cada responsabilidad, pero el explico que ya tenía decidido sobre el papel que aria cada uno y que antes de irse le daría un pequeño regalo de su parte, a la diosa se le dio el trabajo de proteger la puerta de los demonios y se le regalo el poder de la telepatía, al demonio también se le dio el trabajo de proteger una puerta la suya era la de los dioses y se le regalo de ver los recuerdo, y ambos juntos tenían que registrar quien entra y quién sale de Fiore, mientras al humano se le dio el puesto de director de la institución y dándole como regalo la inmortalidad hasta que encuentre el sucesor indicado para ese puesto.  
Arreglado eso sello las puerta y repartió sus últimas fuerzas entre los tres estudiantes, pero justo unos instantes antes de morir dijo que el reviviría cuando el caos volviera a comenzar no dijo cómo ni cuándo seria eso, solo dejo un mensaje que la paz no sería para siempre"

-Dicho, esto alguien tiene una pregunta antes que se termine la clase- dijo con emoción una chica de 26 años de ojos color dorado y cabellos cortos hasta la barbilla de color índigo y una fina cola negra saliendo de su espalda meneándose felizmente

-Yo tengo, una Akira-sensei- dijo un joven humano que estaba al final del salón

-Sí, dime… Kukichi-kun

-¿Quiénes eran los estudiantes elegidos del hibrido?, y es cierto ¿que esta es la institución que el formo?

-sí, esta es la gran institución educativa que formo el hibrido y con respecto a la otra pregunta no son más que la gran diosa Mavis-sama, el demonio de la oscuridad Zeref-sama y nuestro querido director Makarov-san… y ¿alguien más tiene otra pregunta?-dijo buscando voluntarios con la mirada

-Akira-sensei- dijo una joven diosa de la sabiduría peli celeste parándose de su puesto- Dragneel y su grupo se volvió a escapar de clases

La profesora busco miro los asientos vacíos de los estudiantes y apretó la mano haciendo que se le brotara una vena en su frente- MALDITOS MOCOSOS, CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO SE ESCAPEN DE CLASES- grito eufórica la profesora haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos se asustara.

* * *

_**Y asi culmino este capitulo, voy a tratar de montar el cap. 1 en esta misma semana... si les ha gustado este cap de este fic por favor comenten y denle favoritos XD  
nos vemos hasta otro cap.**_


	2. capitulo 1

una diosa en MI casa

Los personajes de fairy tail y sus pasados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, aqui les dejo lo que estaban esperando el cap. 1 de esta emocionante historia ¿como creen ustedes que la llegada Lucy afectara a Natsu?  
acepto sus opiniones e ideas de como ustedes quieren o creen que avanzara la historia :]**_

* * *

**Cap. 1: UNA INTRUSA EN MI CASA**_**  
**_

Un grupo de estudiantes del instituto Fairy Tail que se acaban de escapar de sus clases se dirigía sin rumbo por la ciudad de Magnolia, este grupo sobre salía por ser prácticamente integrado por humanos y demonios que pertenecían al nivel **"C",** entre estos integrantes se encontraba un joven que sobre salía por llevar una bufanda blanca de cuadros acercándose el verano, este joven era peli rosado con ojos rasgados de color oscuro pareciéndose a un negro… A su lado se encontraba un chico peli azul de ojos claros y una cicatriz por encima de la ceja izquierda de su cara, el peli azul tenía el uniforme desabrochado mostrando su cuerpo tonificado.

-oí, Natsu-san hoy estas en otro más que de costumbre- dijo una chica albina con unas mechas rojas y ojos de diferentes colores por su heterocroma causada por ser mitad demonio que parecía un año mayor que el peli rosado.

-Ya has captado mi atención Yukira-dijo este peli rosado colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-si enserio he captado tu atención porque no nos vamos a un sitio solo nosotros dos… y dime senpai de esa linda boca tuya ¿sí?- al terminar su frase empezó a jugar con su cabello y agarrándole el hombro haciendo que el viera sus ojos de colores diferentes **_[azul el izquierdo y amarrillo en derecho]_** y separandose del resto del grupo.

-si te fuera decir senpai tú te aprovecharías de eso en cada momento, y deja de usar tus poderes de hipnotismo sobre mí- bufo este quitándose a la albina de su hombro.

-Es increíble Natsu-san, no Gray… él es el único humano que es inmune tanto a los poderes de dioses como demonios, por eso él es único que tiene mi gran apoyo y admiración.-dijo esta formando coranzones en sus ojos.

-En eso tienes razón Yukira-senpai, aun que es lo único bueno que tiene la baba de fuego- dijo uniéndose a la conversación provocando al peli rosado que tenía una mirada perdida en el cielo como de costumbre, pero este no pudo responder a sus insinuaciones de pelea por que le empezó a sonar el teléfono al joven peli rosado.

Este abrió el celular y se separó del grupo y empezó hablar pero a la vista de sus compañeros más bien parecía una pelea telefónica, el grupo ya imaginándose cosas empezó a cotillear hasta que el peli rosado llego con una de pocos amigos.

-TSK, mi viejo ya se enteró de todo y me quiere ver en la casa- dijo sonando la lengua de molestia por segunda vez.

-Wow, esta vez sí que fueron rápidos en informar los de la escuela, no crees Yukira-senpai.

-eso díganlo por ustedes yo ya termine mis clases- dijo está riéndose con arrogancia.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos instantes pero este se rompió al escucharse que traidora de parte del peli azul haciendo que la joven mayor que él se molestara y empezaran a discutir captando la atención de todos, pero lo que no se dieron es que el peli rosado siguió caminado en dirección hacia si hogar porque lo que le esperaba era grande, pero eso él no se lo imaginaba.

_**Natsu POV**_

Todo en esta ciudad en una basura, su historia su gente que viene porque no tiene a donde ir nunca hubiese venido si no fuera por mi viejo y su charla de que aquí estaría mejor, que tontería todo estaba mejor vivir con los míos que entre híbridos sin hogar y demonios y dioses desterrados por sus acciones.

Seguí caminando hasta que hacía falta unas calles para llegar el edificio donde vivo, en esos momentos me acorde que se había acabado el ramen instantáneo y eso era lo único que iba a comer, ya que mi viejo nunca estaba en casa y yo no podía cocinar ni un grano de arroz porque ya quemada la cocina, si la cocina realmente no era lo mío y lo aceptaba. Entre en el supermercado más cercano para buscar ramen he irme a casa. Me acerque a la despensa en donde se colocaba todos los tipos de ramen que se vendían y ahí se encontraba una joven chica de ojos redondos y achocolatados, con cabellos rubios y largos que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros llevaba una vestimenta muy atractiva que le hacía ver muy bien sus atributos y consigo tenía una cartera de medio lado y una maleta de viajar, al parecer una recién llegada.

Al parecer estaba muy indecisa sobre qué tipo de ramen llevar, baje a llevar la mirada a su cesta de compras y llevada de todo desde verduras, bebidas, carnes y ahora comida instantánea que tanto comerá esta chica… Como no se podía decidir metió los dos ramen en la cesta, con expresión de felicidad y una tierna sonrisa.

La chica al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente su mirar cambio de ser tierno a ser una mirada fría como el hielo y arrogante, en ese momento se me cruzo por la mente que si las miradas mataran ahorita me estarían matando, pago lo que se llevaba y se fue tranquilamente…

-ojala que más nunca en mi vida la vuelva ver, no me quiero volver a cruzar con esa mirada arrogante- pensé aliviado de que se fuera soltando un suspiro.

Llegue rápidamente al edificio de 25 pisos donde vivo o mejor dicho que el edificio entero era de mi familia por eso era un fastidio entrar hay cuando rondan muchas personas por ahí te ven con una cara de miedo y envidia por tener dinero y poder. Entrando al edificio se detectó un leve olor a carne a la brasa viniendo de la cocina, pero era extraño ya que mi padre nunca había contratado una cocinera, porque él decía que me tenía que valer por mí mismo así que deduje que era un ladrón de comida que había entrado cuando nadie estaba.

Fui caminado cuidadosamente hacia el mesón que separaba la sala de la planta banda a la cocina y me escondí detrás del el, mire de reojo para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba de cabeza metida en el refrigerador buscando comida…

-Sé que te estas escondiendo hay, así que sal antes que yo te vaya a buscar- se escuchó una voz femenina viniendo del refrigerador, con que era una mujer la que se encontraba en la casa y metida en el refrigerador como una glotona.

Me levante y entre a la cocina para solo verle la espalda a la chica que aún estaba en el refrigerador buscando algo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí robando comida de mi casa?- intente interrogarla ya que no me atrevía a ser violento con una chica a pesar que estuviera robando mi comida.

-Yo robando no me hagas reír, si fue Igneel-san que me dijo que podía comer y utilizar todo lo que hubiera en la casa o debería decir edificio.

-¡MI PADRE TE DIJO QUE!... esto no puede ser.

-oí, no grites… y por cierto sabes en donde está la mostaza que no la encuentro en el refrigerado- dijo la chica girándose mostrando su rostro en el cual había un helado en su boca, y esta chica era la del supermercado no lo podía creer.

-l-la bipolar del supermercado- y la señale por mi sorpresa.

-¿a quién le dices bipolar? ¿Eh?... tú eres el chico que se quedó con una cara de tonto por verme.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme tonto?!

-no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- me dijo volviendo a terminar de cocinar la carne y comerse todo el helado que tenía en la boca de un solo bocado.

La rubia apago la cocina sirvió lo que había preparado en un plato, y camino lentamente hacia mi hasta quedar los dos cara a cara haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaran y su mano empezó a recorrer mi pecho y luego a hacer pequeños círculos con la punta del debo haciendo sonrojar un poco y luego abrió un poco su boca como para decirme algo, nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y me quede hipnotizado por esos ojos de color chocolate una vez más su mirar hacia mí se hiso dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo.

-tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti, dijo que le esperaras aquí para que hablaran y que va a llegar más tarde…-su mirada el decir eso se volvió otra vez fría y afilada como un cuchillo.- hay tienes comida, es un agradecimiento por permitirme quedarme aquí, ahora lo que hagas con ella es tu problema.-y se dio la vuelta pegando su espalda sobre mi pecho

Ella se alejó de mí y se fue en dirección al ascensor y yo la seguí, parecía como si hubiese caído en un encanto, mi cuerpo hacia lo que quería sin yo pedírselo. Calladamente llamo al ascensor y espero un rato dejando un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

-ah, cierto no te lo he dicho, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y me voy a hospedar en el piso 4- llego el ascensor y ella se subió marco el botón y las puertas se empezaron a cerrar y ella movió los labios diciendo: "eres un gran idiota ¿sabías?"

-esta intrusa me tiene al borde- grite y bufe llendo hacia los muebles de la sala a esperar a que el viejo llegara.

* * *

**3 horas mas tarde**

Mi padre aun no había llegado ya me comí la comida que me preparo Lucy la cual tenía un sabor muy rico y peculiar, justo cuando me resigne a que mi padre podría llegar hoy me levante del mueble y me dirigí al ascensor y lo llame, pero no me subí por mi padre que recién estaba llegando.

-ven tenemos que hablar, sobre muchas cosas incluyendo a la señorita Lucy Heartfilia- la mirada de mi padre era más seria y ruda de lo normal lo cual supuse que era un tema de gran cuidado.

-de eso mismo te quería hablar yo.

Fuimos otra vez a la sala y nos sentamos hay él me conto todo lo que había pasado Lucy y su gran cambio de actitud hacia la gente, entonces me empecé a imaginar una rubia que sonreía siempre y que no ofendía casi a la gente solo para protegerse y hacer un muro entre ella y las personas que la querían proteger.

* * *

_**Y aqui termino el capitulo, y me imagino que aqui vienen las preguntas de: ¿que fue lo que Igneel le conto a Natsu? ¿por que lucy cambio de actitud?**_

si lo quieren saber tienen que esparar al siguiente capitulo el cual se va a montar con gran seguridad el miercoles. bueno BYE hasta el proximo cap. :] .


	3. capitulo 2

una diosa en MI casa

Los personajes de fairy tail y sus pasados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, aqui les dejo lo que estaban esperando el cap. 2 de esta historia, acepto sus opiniones e ideas de como ustedes quieren o creen que avanzara... ya basta de mi cotidiano Bla Bla y vamos a la historia que esta muy graciosa en unas partes y en otras muy tensa. XD :]  
**_

* * *

**Cap. 2: NI EN EL COLEGIO ME DESAGO DE ELLA  
**

**_Natsu POV_**

A sido una noche larga, en mi cabeza aun rondan cosas que muy confusas… lo que tengo que pensar es como mirar a la «Visita» sin tener pensar lo que me dijo el viejo…Si lo pienso bien es normal que cualquiera cambie si te suceden todas esas, será mejor que me vaya a mi piso antes que todo termine en un malentendido. Al salir del ascensor me encuentro con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos estaba en el pasillo de mi piso, parecía que buscaba algo.

-oí, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le dije manteniendo la calma intentando de no mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos.

-¿oh, vives en este piso?

-claro, ¿oh porque otra razón estaría aquí?… que pregunta más tonta, Luigi

-es Lucy- su voz sonó como un gruñido a medias

-sí, si claro Luce- su cara se puso roja como un tomate maduro y se mordió el labio- y no has respondido mi pregunta.

-ya… ¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES LUCY!- al parecer soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado de una sola gritada que casi me deja sordo de una- y… estoy buscando algo- «de eso ya me doy cuenta», pensé. La mire fijamente como cuando nos conocimos y la detalle. Me di cuenta que esta ves llevaba una polera sin mangas blanca y un short azul, se encontraba descalza, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue que aun llevaba las joyas de cuando la vi en el supermercado, y al igual que en la cocina. « ¿Por qué aun las llevas puesta? ¿Son, importantes?»- pensé sin dejar de ver las 2 joyas que eran: una gargantilla de cinta negra con un corazón guindando que parecía tener un sello mágico que solo aparecía al reflejo de la luz y un zarcillo largo con una piedra azul incrustada al final.

- ¿qué tanto, miras?- su repentina pregunta me sorprendió.-ya se, te has enamorado de mi ¿verdad… Natsu?- termino acercándose y mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona.

-no, claro que no sé de qué hablas, y por cierto quien te ha dicho mi nombre porque yo no lo he hecho o ¿sí?…

-obviamente que no idiota, y como tú nunca me dijiste tu nombre le pedí a tu padre que me dijera tu nombre cuando lo vi en el piso 6- se fue alejando para quedar enfrente a mi como si nada

-me acabas de decir idiota…- dentro de poco mi paciencia se va a acabar y no de manera bonita- y cambiando de tema ¿que buscas?

-busco a mi *Shikai

-con Shikai te refieres, a esos animales que perecen quimeras

-exactamente, pero no sé a dónde se fue

-esas cosas peligrosas- me exalte al escuchar que había un Shikai en el edificio.

-kuromi no es peligrosa, además tiene un collar de restricción… si la ves me la puedes llevar a mi piso- se empezó a dirigir al ascensor sin que yo dijera nada- gracias Natsu- me dio una sonrisa y se fue

-realmente, tiene problemas con su cambio de actitud

Me dirigí a mi cuarto sin darle importancia y me lance a mi cama, ya había pasado tiempo y no había conciliado el sueño repentinamente me empecé acordar lo que había hablado con el viejo en la planta baja.

**_Flash Back_**

Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre deteniéndome cuando iba a subir al ascensor no sabía lo que me iba a decir pero lo que si presentía es que era muy importante. Le seguí tranquilamente hasta la sala donde me he encontrado por 3 horas esperando. Mi padre al sentarse empezó hablar sin guardarse ningún detalle.

-Bien, voy primero a punto más importante, que es el por qué deje vivir a Lucy aquí todo el tiempo que quisiera…-el viejo se aclaró la garganta y continuo hablando- hace 21 años hubo un momento en que lo perdí todo, me metí con gente que no era buena, cuanto toque fondo completamente la única que me ayudo y me apoyo fue Layla-chan una amiga de la infancia mía y madre de Lucy, 3 años después empecé la empresa que ahora es el suministro de nuestra familia y fue Layla-chan quien me volvió a ayudar pero esta vez de manera económica, nunca pensé que se fuera a expandir tanto como es ahora. Por lo cual aunque a ella no le gustaba yo siento que le debía un gran favor, hace poco me entere que la familia de Layla-chan y su familia fueron asesinados y solo quedaron dos sobrevivientes los cuales son: Lucy y su hermano mayor.- mi viejo hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos que los tenía rojos y húmedos, al parecer Layla era alguien muy importante para el viejo- la semana pasada me llego una carta del hermano de Lucy diciéndome, que su hermana ha cambiado mucho su actitud y que el ya no podría cuidar a su pequeña hermana por los negocios de la familia y no quería dejarla solo, y me pidió que la cuidara mientras ella terminaba su educación aquí en Fiore.

-ya veo, con que ha pasado por todo eso- y yo creí que solo era una chica aprovechada de lo que le decían

-Pero, antes de venir para el edificio me encontré con el hermano de Lucy, y me pidió otro favor

- Y di que otra cosa te pidió, ahora

-¿Qué ayudemos, a Lucy a recuperar su verdadero ser?...-ya veo eso te lo pusieron difícil no viejo, haya tú con lo que haces, pensé sin analizar bien la frase- Natsu,… hijo eso te lo dejo a ti

-¿¡QUE!?- no me lo podía creer, me está tomando el pelo

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

_**Al Dia Siguiente.**_

Sin saber cómo me termine durmiendo y me levante temprano en un día libre sin instituto por rareza de la vida diría yo, lo más raro fue que al despertar ver una bola negra durmiendo en mi cama, y respiraba que sería esta cosa que se encontraba enfrente mío en estos instantes, hay me acorde la conversación con Luce ayer en la noche…

-no será ese animal… ¿verdad?-dije incrédulo pero debería intentarlo- ¿Cuál era el nombre?... Hmm, ya me acorde… kuromi-al decir el nombre la bola peluda negra se desenrollo para dejar ver su cara parecida a la de un gato con ojos azules y un fino collar en su cuello, mejor dicho parecía todo el animal parecía un gato negro con blanco.-me preocupe tanto por nada.

Me levante más relajado al que la supuesta «bestia» no era más que solo un minino, mimado por Luce, fui al baño me lave la cara y me vestí rápidamente para irle a entregar su animal a mi compañera de edificio, en menos de 20 minutos ya me encontraba en el ascensor marcando el piso 4 con una mano y en la otra se encontraba el gato felizmente acurrucado. Salí del ascensor y me dirigí a la habitación en donde mi padre me había dicho que se encontraba Luce.

-¡hey, LUCY deberías tener más cui…!-no pude terminar la oración por que me encontré a lucy completamente desnuda y mojada, mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo completo que se encontraba sin ropa alguna, pero se detuvo con sorpresa al ver que, unas largas y finas colas del mismo color de su cabello, saliendo del final de la espalda de lucy, pero no era una sino 5 colas que se veían muy esponjadas.

-¡KYAAAAAA, QUE TE QUEDAS VIENDO, PERVERTIDO!- lo próximo que sentí fue la gran cachetada que me dio Lucy intentando correrme de hay.

_**LUCY POV**_

Termine de darme una larga ducha y refrescante ducha, para comenzar el día con el gracioso idiota que tengo por compañero, en estos instantes mi cuerpo se siente libre por no tener ese molesto collar que me impide sacar a relucir mis preciosas y suaves colas doradas y finamente blancas en las puntas, de las cuales estoy muy orgullosa. Me quite la toalla que se encargaba de cubrir mi cuerpo para sacudir mis colas para vestirme tranquilamente con la ropa que tenía preparada en la cama. En eso entro Natsu con Kuromi en manos.

-¡hey, LUCY deberías tener más cui…!-no termino la oración por quedarse viendo mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¡KYAAAAAA, QUE TE QUEDAS VIENDO, PERVERTIDO!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas tape mi cuerpo cubriéndome con tres de mis colas y le pegue una cachetada antes de correrlo a patadas.

Cuando cerré la puerta con mucha fuerza me recosté en ella para sentir mi cara roja, «esto no me puede estar sucediéndome a mí.» esas palabra rondaban por mi mente. Intente tranquilizarme pero no podía porque aun recordaba su mirada recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Después de un rato de haberme vestido me tranquilice, decidí salir pero antes de eso me tuve que colocar la gargantilla que me habían dado al entrar en Fiore, para ocultar mi apariencia. Tome rápidamente el ascensor sabiendo que el gran idiota que no sabe tocar se podría encontrar allá abajo.

* * *

**PB del edificio**

Voy hacia la cocina para encontrarme a Natsu con toda la cara roja y confundida al mismo tiempo, sus expresiones son tan graciosas cuando se encuentra así, y se ve tierno sonrojado… STOP pensé que se ve tierno sonrojado, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca de remate. Le pase tranquilamente por el lado pero en el interior me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza por lo sucedido, pero no pude seguir mi camino por que me agarro del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Luce-me habla sin mirarme a la cara, y ya me volvía a decir Luce cuando hace un rato me llamo por mi nombre.

-Bien, claro de que quieres hablar- hice todo mi esfuerzo para que mi voz saliera tranquila e indiferente.

-Sobre…- susurro de una manera apenas audible.

-lo que paso allá arriba- le termine la oración

-Si

-Bueno, deja que comience yo- respire un momento para volver a tranquilizarme- por lo que me he dado cuenta, en este día es que no eres más que un pervertido que por que se cree que esta en su casa puede pasar por donde sea sin tocar y sin decir que eres un desordenado que tiene por todo el edificio una cosa tras otra, te lo dejo así o quieres que sea más específica.- las palabras salieron fríamente como si nada y su cara ahora estaba roja no de vergüenza sino de ira.

-con que esto va a ser así,... bueno invasora debes saber que esto está sucediendo porque no te puedes cuidar sola, no eres más que alguien que se miente e invade la vida normal de la gente, por eso no me eres nada mas que un estorbo e intrusa para mi vida cotidiana.- Natsu soltó todo eso de mí y me soltó de una para subir por las escaleras hacia su piso.

-que colérico-bufe como si nada- ah, cierto tengo que ir a comprar el uniforme del instituto. Ya mañana inicio las clases.

Antes de salir agarre a Kuromi y la metí en la cartera para que me acompañara, rápidamente llegue al instituto con el mapa que me habían hecho los guardianes de la entrada de Fiore, el instituto era inmenso no sabía si al entrar me perdería o no. Al entrar me sentí tan emocionada que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien.

-lo siento- dije con los ojos cerrados y sobándome la nariz por haberme golpeado.

-mira, quien está frente dio- dijo una voz altanera que se me hacía muy conocida de toda la vida, cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi fue- tiempo sin vernos, rubia

-¡STING!- de la felicidad que sentía al verlo me le lance encima para darle un gran abrazo, con el sentí que era el único con que podía ser yo sin que sintiera lastima por mí.

-así es, y que cariñosa y bien dotada te has vuelto desde la última vez que te vi.

-claro que no exageras- sus palabras hicieron que me ruborice – Sting podrías enseñarme la institución y al mismo tiempo decirme en donde queda la oficina del director.

-Sting Eucliffe, a tus servicios- de ahí nos fuimos a donde el director que me hablo sobre las normas y me dio mis horarios.

De ahí en adelante me pase todo el día hablando con Sting del pasado de todo lo ha hecho desde que nos separamos y pude presenciar como mi querido amigo de la infancia Sting hacia cambiado en estos 5 años sin vernos. Él se había vuelto más alto y ahora tenía más músculos que cuando era niño, sin darme cuenta ya había anochecido y tenía que regresar, aunque no creo que a él le importe la hora en que yo llegue, ya que después de todo soy una intrusa no. Me decidí a pasar un rato más con mi amigo.

-Sting, ya me tengo que ir.

‑tan, temprano rubia

-Sting… no es temprano ya son las 9:56 PM- mostré el reloj a Sting intentando convencerlo

-ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto rubia

-sí, nos vemos mañana- antes de irme Sting me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo como cuando nos despedíamos de niños.

Llegue al edificio y al entrar me dirigí a la cocina por un pequeño aperitivo nocturno para después irme a dormir, justo cuando iba a la cocina me acorde que hoy debería llegar el refrigerador que pedí para mi piso, cuando decidí darme la vuelta hay estaba Natsu detrás mío, no sabía si trataba de asustarme o no, pero lo había conseguido.

-aun, tenemos una conversación pendiente

Hay me acorde de la discusión que tuvimos antes que me fuera y sus palabras empezaron a rondar sin control por mi cabeza «invasora, estorbo, intrusa, tu solo te mientes» no importa lo que me tranquilizara o que pensara esas palabras aún estaban rondando por mi mente una y otra vez.

-no se suponía que ya me habías dicho todo-mi voz tembló a la final de la oración.

-en realidad no, yo solo quería saber porque si eres humana en tu habitación tenías 5 colas saliendo de ti.- el término su oración y yo cruce mis manos bajo mi pecho y empecé a reír descontroladamente, yo sabía que recordar esas palabras me sacarían de mis casillas pero no espere que tanto.

-Y sabía que eras tonto pero no tanto- «detente, Lucy no lo hagas» me decía en mi interior sin lograr nada- no entiendes, no soy humana ni tampoco lo quiero ser- «no lo digas, alguien que me detenga» – soy una diosa zorro elemental un peligro según tu raza, lo cual me hace detestarlos- «ahora si estoy acabada y sola esta dimensión ¿verdad, eso era lo que quería o no?»- por un momento pensé que me querías seguir insultando como en la mañana pero era por algo tan insignificante como este, no me hagas reír.- deje de reír y me calme, vi a Natsu y vi ya la misma cara que siempre la gente me da cuando me veían en ese estaba era de horror, desagrado, algo que no me gustaba y yo sabía que yo misma me había hundido sola.

Deje a Natsu solo en la cocina y me dirigí hacia al ascensor cuando me fui a montar me sorprendió ver a Natsu frente mío y escuchar la voz de Natsu diciéndome.

-Ya veo, que si tenía razón con respectó a que eras una bipolar pero no esperaba que tu bipolaridad fuese tan grande, y si te ofendí en la mañana me disculpo- las puertas del ascensor se empezaron a cerrar pero antes de eso escuche las palabras que una sola persona me dijo una vez- y lucy no te creo un peligro- se terminaron de cerrar las puertas y con ellas mis lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente

-gracias… Natsu

* * *

**Al dia siguiente en el colegio**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi nuevo salón en mi nuevo colegio esperando al que el profesor me dijera que podía pasar, ya me imaginaba como podía se mi clase, en esta institución es más que todo famosa por la manera en que se puede subir de grado rápidamente y eso depende en que clase estés y como te desempeñes en el entorno, o más o menos es así como se comprende la parte básica de la institución, y yo tengo que empezar desde abajo desde la clase F. la puerta se abrió y el profesor me hizo una seña para que pasara y me presentara. Al entrar a la clase vi una cabellera rosa muy conocida, pero no le pare y escribí mi nombre en la pizarra.

-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer en conocerlos- termine la oración y di una sonrisa, pero para mi sorpresa fue encontrar al dueño de esa cabellera rosa parado, boquiabierto, era Natsu me había tocado en su clase no puede ser.

-¿¡LUCY!?- grito Natsu a todo pulmón captando la atención de todos, ahora ya sabía que realmente iba a sobresalir en mi primer día.

* * *

**_Nota:_**_***Shikai, es un animal grande que puede tener y tamaño forma de leon su es macho y si es hembra tiene forma de pantera al igual que su tamaño, si el poder del dueñ es lo suficiente grande le pueden crecer alas y volar junto con muchas otras cosas que lo voy a dejar para mas tarde, cuando son pequeños llegan a cambiar de forma a la de un dragon pequeño a voluntad, pero cuando cresen solo lo pueden hacer si el dueñ les da su sangre... La Shikai de lucy, parece un pequeño gato negro por el collar que carga que le impide mostrar su verdadera forma.  
**_

_********__no se si se abran dado cuenta que nunca menciono en ninguna parte en que piso es que vive Natsu, para aquellos que les pica la curiosidad les digo que vive en el piso 16, y yo que lo hice subir escaleras pobechito XD XP_

**_Y aqui les termino el cap. de este fic, en el cual creo que me inspire mucho para un solo cap. :D... Bueno me despido y hasta el proximo cap. de este fic, Saludos desde Inglaterra a todos los que les encanto este cap. - BYE :]_**


	4. capitulo 3

una diosa en MI casa

Los personajes de fairy tail y sus pasados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, aqui les dejo lo que estaban esperando el cap. 3 de esta historia, vamos a la historia que esta vez le coloque mas comedia [aunque no se me da bien la comedia], para relajar el cap. anterior, espero que les guste... XD :]  
**_

* * *

**Cap.3: ¿POR QUE ES ASI?  
**

**_Natsu POV_**

Me levante otra vez por la bola de pelo de Lucy, que se volvió a infiltrar en mi cuarto y después de lo de ayer ya no puedo volver a poner un pie en su piso nunca más, eso yo mismo me lo había hecho jurar, ya no quiero volverme a meterme en una bronca como la de ayer… me vestí y baje para no encontrar a nadie hay de seguro Lucy ya se habrá ido, si me acuerdo bien creo que hoy comenzaban sus clases quien sabe en donde, con tal que no nos crucemos en el mismo instituto mejor. Camine lentamente para llegar solo y tranquilo escuchando música.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba siendo de un momento para otro abrazado por Yukira muy cariñosamente y atrás de ella se encontraba Gray y Gajeel conversando sobre las peleas mágicas de ayer, que por desgracia estando esperando a «alguien de mucha importancia» me las perdí.

-hola, Natsu-san ¿me extrañaste ayer?

-eso, quisieras tu- le dije empujándola para que se separara de mi realmente es incómodo caminar de esa manera

Yukira me jalo hacia donde se encontraban, en eso pararon de hablar y nos saludaron con una cara más que extraña, no le podía entender lo que querían decir solo sé que estaban señalando que alguien estaba detrás de mí, no le pare hasta que sentí que me jalaron del cuello de la camisa casi arcándome.

-¿Qué demonios?- me pongo la mano en el cuello y me volteo para ver a una pelirroja con una aura asesina, que estaba alejando a cualquiera que pasaba por ahí- E-erza… que gusto verte

-en serio crees eso, eh Natsu- dijo erza acercándose a mi cara y al levantar la cara vio como Gray se daba a la fuga, aun sujetando el cuello de mi camisa salió corriendo tras de gray con una aura que advertía que nos podría matar en cualquier momento.

Cuando logro capturar a Gray sentí que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo en ese momento por todo el recorrido que lleve desde la entrada hasta el salón de castigos siendo llevado ahorcado a una velocidad increíble. Erza me soltó al igual que gray y no puede evitar toser una gran cantidad de veces buscando aire.

-ahora, ustedes dos me dirán sus razones para haberse escapado habiendo clases- se nos acercó erza tronándose los dedos en manera de amenaza

En ese corto periodo de escuchar los reclamos de erza y sus amenazas de lo que nos pasaría si nos volvíamos a de nuestras actividades escolares, ya me hacía sentir con poca energía, y no lo entiendo porque erza aún nos regañaba de esta manera si ya no estaba en el consejo estudiantil, por estar a punto de terminar el instituto y pasar a la preparatoria, pero es de erza de quien estoy hablando es imposible de entenderla al igual que la bipolar de Lucy.

Entro al salón dos albinas una de estas era la profesora de idiomas Mirajane si uno se queda mirando se encontraría con varias similitudes con su hermana menor Lisanna que se encontraba a su lado, no le quise parar a lo que estaban diciendo las dos albinas ya después me lo informarían, me quede viendo la ventana que miraba hacia el pasillo, entre en razón cuando escuche una voz algo chillona que se me hacía más que conocida, «no puede ser ella, no y claro que no es ella», me dije a mi mismo, pero la curiosa mato al gato, «supuestamente» me digne al mirar al frente y le que me encontré fue con la rubia.

-LUCY-le grite levantándome de mi asiento, ella cruzo su mirada con la mía para luego bajar la cara como si tuviera pena… eso no era posible o ¿sí?

**_Normal POV_**

La rubia que se encontraba acompañada por dos albinas bajo la cara en manera de vergüenza por lo manera que su compañero de piso reacciono y se empezaron a escuchar los susurros que empezaron hacer los otras estudiantes del salón con respecto al tipo de relación que tendrían esos dos. La albina mayor al ver esto le pidió al peli rosado que fuera su acompañante mientras que la rubia se acostumbraba al instituto, por eso la mando a sentarse al lado del peli rosado, la rubia le hiso caso y se fue a sentar a su lado, saco sus libros para centrarse en las clases pero no antes sin lanzarle una mirada de furia a su amigo.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra hasta que sonó el timbre del primer receso, la mayor parte del salón rodeo a la rubia para hacerle preguntas sobre cuál era su tipo de relación con Natsu.

-ya les dije que no tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos conocidos- les dijo intentando aclarar las cosas, a lucy por más que le preguntaran siempre les respondía lo mismo

-¡si eres mala luce!-le grito Natsu interrumpiendo en la conversación

-¿Por qué mala?, si solo estoy diciendo la verdad

-pero se te olvida que nosotros viv…-el peli rosado no pudo terminar la frase por un gran dolor que sintió cuando su pie fue pisado con gran fuerza

-nosotros solo somos co-no-ci-dos ¿verdad, natsu-kun?- le dijo sonriente a su compañero que se encontraba sobándose el pie y asustándose por la gran sonrisa que le daba

-si- fue lo único que este respondió algo asustado por el comportamiento de su amiga, «las mujeres sí que dan miedo cuando actúan de esa manera, y además a que viene ese Kun a la final de la oración, me quiere matar del susto más adelante o ¿Qué?» pensó para sí mismo mientras se quedaba viendo como lucy sonreía para todos.

Así se pasó un día algo tranquilo, se podría decir para ambos estudiantes que al parecer se llevaban no tan mal enfrente de todos, pero al darse la vuelta ya lucy lo estaba matando con la mirada, mientras que Natsu lo único que hacía era sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño. Sonó el timbre de salida el peli rosado ya iba a salir mandado fuera del salón pero la rubia lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

**_Lucy POV_**

Esto no me puede ir peor, por suerte detuve a Natsu para que no dijera que vivimos juntos ya estoy llamando la suficiente atención para que el salga a decirle a todos con eso, no y definitivamente NO, tendré que detenerlo a toda costa… me pase viendo lo que Natsu hacía, y entendí que su estilo de vida es muy simple lo que no soporto de él es que se comporte como un niño pequeño y que se la pase sacándome la lengua como si nada me hace enfadar mucho. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida Natsu recogió sus cosas rápidamente, y dignaba a salir rápidamente del salón cuando lo agarre del brazo y lo detuve.

-¿Qué quieres ahora luce?- me dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

-solo quiero hablar un momento contigo... a solas- le dije forzando una sonrisa amigable y mirando a todo el salón, para que todos se la creyeran.

Natsu y salimos de salón, mientras que todos los del salón nos seguían con la mirada, guie a Natsu hasta el salón de laboratorio de bilogía.

-te voy a decir una sola cosa Natsu, y es que ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que tú y yo estamos viviendo junto, ¿me entendiste?- me gire para verlo a la cara y se estaba conteniendo de morirse de la risa «realmente me estaba tomando el pelo con lo del salón» - ¿¡DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA!?- le grite algo sonrojada por la pena que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-jajajaja, de la manera en que te comportas cuando te encuentras con una multitud y ahora como te estas comportando conmigo, como quieres que no me ría- al parecer se estaba riendo con muchas ganas mientras que yo estaba deseando que me tragara la tierra.-no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, ahora… ya me puedo ir.

Me resbale por que sentí que arruino un momento que yo podría decir algo especial, sentí como si me quisiera decir otra cosa pero mejor lo dejo así…

-si ya te puedes ir- salimos del salón como si nada pero hay se encontraban esperándonos Sting y una pelirroja que se veía peligrosa por la mirada que le estada mandándole a Natsu.

* * *

**_final del cap. y que les parecio, y por cierto no se si ustedes pero yo dentro de una semana vuelvo otra vez a los estudios por lo cual solo voy a publicar cada vez que pueda, y pasando a otro tema les doy las gracias a las personas por los Reviews que me han pasado por el fic.  
bueno me despido de ustedes hasta el proximo cap. que pienso montarlo pronto antes de comenzar tra vez a estudiar [que tortura TT_TT]. -BYE 3  
_**


End file.
